


Why (For Love) by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, TOS AU
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kirk, Erotica, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Jim wants Spock to properly experience the erotic euphoria that is cumming/coming





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim wants, and needs, Spock to let himself feel everything when he comes.
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Erotica, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 904 Read Count: 388

"Spock," Jim braved. "why do you pull back, and pull away?" He touched Spock's face lightly, so that Spock could move away now, too, if he wished, as they stood there, re-dressing.

Spock stared at Jim, trying to gather his answer together 'beneath' the human's touch.

"You stay inside me, you stay with me, when I ask you to." Jim noted.

"Yes." Spock replied.

"Is it my behaviour?" Jim asked evenly. "Is it distasteful to you, the way I call out, the way I move, and yearn, for you, when I cum?"

"No!" Spock replied, emphatic, and showing some emotion.

"Yet, you doing the same, would make you guilty of something, of emotionalism?" Jim asked carefully.

"That is partly the reason for what I do, when my moment of ejaculation is upon me." Spock spoke plainly.

"What's the other reason?" Jim queried.

"We are being very careful, very discreet, are we not?" Spock asked.

Jim nodded.

"And, we are working to remain Captain and First Officer, mindful, always, of our duties?" Spock asked, rhetorically.

"Yes." Jim answered him.

"I feel such a rush of love, when either of us climaxes, or we both do." Spock admitted.

"You do know that I feel the same kind of rush of love, and try to send it out to you, don't you?" Jim had to ask.

"Yes, I feel it." Spock caressed Jim's arms as he confided in him.

"Are you ashamed about wanting to, and actually responding, to it?" Jim, again, spoke just as calmly as he had when asking a similar question earlier.

"No." Spock replied. "I am trying to protect us both, Jim." 

"Protect us from love?" Jim asked.

"You said that we had to try and remain professional, that we mustn't let anybody down because of our decision to try and be together." Spock recalled. "I was unsure whether you wanted to feel love, to admit to it."

"Though you know I love you?" Jim asked.

"I have not examined in which ways, etcetera, however." Spock admitted.

"You don't want to?" Jim sat on the end of his bed, and guided Spock to do so, too.

"Yes, I do." Spock looked to Jim.

"You don't think we should though, do you? Examine our love, and its depths?" Jim paused, very briefly. "I think our love gives us the strength we would need, if an emergency, or some other dilemma, ever requires us to live up to duty, and make sacrifices. I would want you to know that I know how much you will always love me, regardless of what might be asked of either one of us. And, that I don't feel betrayed by any decision you might have to make about me, in order to save others."

"I need you to know those same things with regards to myself, and your affection for me." Spock promised.

"It's more than affection, Spock. Read me deeper." Jim offered, taking Spock's hand in his, and placing it to his temple. "I do love you." He promised.

Spock very carefully did so. A tear ran down his face, as he held Jim's love so tenderly, and it filled his Vulcan/Human Katra/soul.

Tears ran down Jim's face, too. They weren't there just through emotional transference. Jim knew that, and he knew that Spock now knew it, too. "I love you." He said, using his voice, and his mind. And, he felt Spock's love enter into him, truly, and fill his soul, in reply.

"I love you." Spock pledged, repeatedly, as did Jim.

"I don't want our love making to stop here tonight..." Jim said, still sitting on the end of his bed, wearing just his shirt so far.

"Neither do I." Spock responded, as Jim kissed him so tenderly.

"Shall we go again then?" Jim all but purred.

"Yes." Spock answered.

They fell back on the bed together, kissing.

"You won't hold back, or pull back, or pull out, anymore?" Jim asked.

"No. I won't." Spock kissed Jim with the O'zhesta. "You will have to help me, Jim."

"Whatever you need, Sweetheart." Jim caressed Spock, braving the use of this term of endearment.

"Thank you, Ashaya..." Spock responded in kind.

Jim understood that word Spock used, even upon hearing it for the first time; aided by Spock's touch telepathy, and the gentility in his voice.

"Help me get past my embarrassment, past it all, so that I can feel everything, and deny you, and myself, nothing?" Spock asked for help.

"I will, I promise." Jim breathed, feeling Spock's touch. He moved down Spock's body, as he lay beside him. "Let me start down here..." He kissed Spock's skin with his lips. Warm, beautiful. "And, afterward, I want you in me."

Spock breathed, hard, and carded his hands through Jim's hair, and pulling Jim's lips down on himself. "It will be my pleasure to give you pleasure." He promised.

"Yes, it will - and likewise, for me. I promise you - It will be amazing!" Jim 'whispered' as he kissed each of Spock's balls, and then, his cock, again.

Spock yearned, and he knew that Jim's words, of love, were true. "What it will be, Jim, is even more amazing!" Spock murmured, and, in reply, he felt one of Jim's hands hold one of his hands - and, oh, the love that he then felt flow between them. No. He would not hold back. Not now.

 

The End..?  
1.5.16


End file.
